


Only if you'd let me

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Biting, Dirty Talk, Frotting, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request is made before dinner is ready. Of course there's a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if you'd let me

**Author's Note:**

> So, with A/B/O, I made the positions vague for a reason so you can just apply them any way you like.

"I want to try fingering you…if that's okay."

  
Kuroo turned around, having started pushing the pizza in the oven. He blinked and set it back on the counter before he looked into Kei's eyes, noticing the dusty pink of his cheeks but also the sureness in his face.

  
Kuroo tried to swallow but what came out was a questioning noise that matched his slightly bewildered expression.

  
Kei cleared his throat and splayed his fingers nervously on the table, momentarily distracting Kuroo before he said, "only if you want."

He looked up from under his eyelashes at Kuroo, his eyes darkened slightly and his lips were pursed, wet and glistening with a red tent, probably from him biting his lips continually. He then noticed Kei wasn't even wearing his glasses, oddly, and Kuroo felt his own face get warm before he nodded, giving Kei a small grin.

  
"Getting bold now aren't you Kei? Whatever you want."

The words spilled out of him frantically, having a nervous tone to them that Kei caught onto.

  
"We don't have to-"

  
"I want to."

Kei felt his breathing quicken as Kuroo made his declaration, fixing him with hazy eyes that made Kuroo's widen.

  
"Have…have you been thinking about that? A lot?"

  
Kuroo could have sworn he'd heard a low whine slip from Kei's throat, but it also could have been his imagination.

  
"I, I have…I can't stop thinking about how you'd look and, and what I could do to you."

Kei admitted these words in one breath, the next one being blown shakily through his parted lips, immediately drawing Kuroo's attention.

He swallowed hard past the imaginary lump in his throat and covered his mouth with one hand, frantically using the other to pull out the chair on the other side of the table.

  
A chill spread through his body and he averted his lowered eyes back to Kei's face, his every sense being filled with the other. His ears picking up on every shaky breath that escaped him. He could see the way Kei's chest was moving quicker, and practically feel the heat emanating from his body.

  
"I don't-" he paused his next breathy reassurance to Kei when he noticed the other's attention was elsewhere, such as his mouth. He wasn't hearing anything Kuroo was saying and suddenly an idea appeared in his mind that never seemed to occur before now.

  
He leaned forward across the table, whispering although there was no one to overhear them.

  
"God, are you in heat?"

  
That seemed to somehow shock Kei, making him snap back and blink slowly at Kuroo.

  
"I'm-no, not, it's not supposed to be-"

Kei jumped up, seeming to pace, but ultimately brought himself closer to Kuroo, pressing a finger onto the front of his teeth.

  
"I'm usually good with-I usually keep up with this."

Kuroo reached out a hand, attempting to calm Kei but the light touch on the other's arm instead caused the opposite effect. Kei seemed to stop in time, a familiar haze settling over his vision and his fingers twitched to reach out and touch Kuroo, smooth his hair, caress his face, trace lightly over his lips before eventually slipping past the barriers.

Kei didn't notice as he took a step closer to Kuroo, but he did notice when he inhaled deeply, the overall smell of Kuroo was permeating his whole being, making his thought process all but stop aside from the obvious.

  
Kuroo had to have caught the scent of Kei by now, as he stood up and was immediately ambushed with Kei in his arms and the sickly sweet smell he was giving off.

Kei didn't make a noise as he leaned down slightly and pushed his face in the crook of Kuroo's neck, puffs of breath hitting the skin, raising up goosebumps and Kuroo's overall temperature.

  
There was a whisper of "Tetsurou" and Kuroo didn't have time to muffle the loud gasp that escaped him as Kei's mouth latched onto his skin, sucking hard, almost painfully.

  
Kuroo instinctively jerked back, but was slightly surprised to feel Kei's arms wrap around his midsection, fingers massaging into his skin, dropping Kuroo's eyes to half mast.

He shouldn't be shocked. Kei wasn't aggressive in the bedroom all the time, but during heat, a switched was flipped and Kuroo was never used to it.

  
Kei hummed, trailing kisses up his neck, stopping to suck right under Kuroo's jaw, whining in response to Kuroo's sharp intake of breath before he placed a short kiss to his awaiting lips. He pressed another and another before tilting his head and diving forward, pushing his tongue past Kuroo's pilant lips and unclenched teeth with precision that impressed Kuroo.

The air around them became stuffy and thick with the scent of their mixing arousals, Kei's mainly dominating the two, Kuroo was scared to inhale and choke on the smell of their need.

  
Kuroo felt Kei press in closer, making a bracket with Kuroo between his legs. Kuroo, busy with feeling the slickness of Kei's tongue roving sensually with his, making the back of his neck feel extremely hot, feeling as if no amount of water could put this heat out.

  
He felt Kei tense against him amd couldn't even form a question in his mind before Kei was bending his knees and hefting Kuroo on top of the table.

The impact shocked him and he reluctantly tore away from Kei's mouth, saliva resting on his tongue and lip, some of it being Kuroo's but most belonging to Kei's heat affected glands. His mouth was positively soaking, and with no where to put it but all over Kuroo.

He exercised this by immediately moving on to latch onto Kuroo's adam's apple, dragging his tongue over the skin and following the bobbing motion with his tongue, then moaning lowly and reaching up to grip the neckline of Kuroo's shirt, feeling no remorse as he stretched it out with a ripping sound, latching his dripping mouth onto the sensitive area there, loving the way Kuroo jumped and groaned, the noise light and pleasant to his ears.

Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut, the onslaught of pleasure almost too much for him. He weaved an arm between them, pressing the heel of his hand down on the arousal beneath his shorts.

He wrapped his legs around Kei's slim waist, pulling him closer, needing the other's heat to keep him sane, though it felt like it was doing the opposite. He used his free hand to bury in Kei's damp hair to pull his face back up.

  
"Keep, keep-" Kei cut him off, pushing his mouth back roughly onto Kuroo's, surely drawing blood but either not minding or caring much.

He mapped out Kuroo's mouth, pressing closer and closer as if trying to devour him. Saliva was slipping between their mouths, making the movement slicker and messier, something Kei vaguely noticed.

  
" 'm sorry, it's so much, god, so much."

  
Kuroo knew he was referring to the fact that his mouth was so much more wet, the amount of saliva escaping from him almost inhuman.

He shook his head, pulling Kei's face in closer, wordlessly assuring him that it was fine, and with that, Kei let out a strangled noise.

He grabbed Kuroo's hips and pulled them almost off the table top, making Kuroo's position a bit uncomfortable but not something he was going to complain about at the moment.

Their hips were pressed together lightly, but not what Kuroo needed, he needed more. He pressed down on his leaking arousal, letting out a choked gasp. Kei pulled away from his mouth with a wet pop, staring hazily at Kuroo's hand and its location. He hummed and if Kuroo was completely honest, the small, almost nonexistent smirk Kei flashed him was the most feral he'd seen from the other.

  
Kuroo whimpered breathlessly, pressing down harder before his hand was suddenly removed and made to wrap around Kei's neck, taking away the only friction he was getting. Kei kissed him wetly on the cheek, moving to kiss him on the ear and sucking briefly on it, relishing in the full body shiver Kuroo did.

  
To Kuroo's surprise, he was suddenly lifted again, but this time, carried over down the hallway that led to their shared room, with Kei nipping and leaving bruises on every inch of exposed skin he saw, like he was attempting to cover a blank canvas.  
Kuroo sighed and gladly flashed more skin, tilting his head and welcoming the stinging pain.

  
"Kei, come on, please-"

  
Kei shushed him, stopping to press him against the wall. Kuroo threw his head back, able to feel just how much Kei was affected and the friction was driving him insane. His hips moved unconsciously, thrusting forward to press harder, or get Kei to press harder, he didn't know what he wanted, his mind was filling with just the touch of Kei, and his mouth everywhere, his hands clenching his skin so tightly there would surely be bruises worthy of this activity. With a loud groan, he pressed forward again, feeling the pleasure build along with the helplessness of the situation.

  
"Kei, I need-god, please, please just-"

  
Once again, he was shushed, accompanied by heavy panting against his sweaty skin, making the air surrounding them even more moist.

  
"Shh, I know. I got you."

The words, much similar to what Kuroo commonly says to him, ring back with such clarity and want that Kuroo holds on around his neck tighter.

  
He panted quickly, almost too quick to be considered safe, and Kei let out a shaky breathe before grinding forward, the contact instantly causing Kuroo's head to collide with the wall once again.

  
"God.."

  
He didn't stop at that, instead driving his hips forward again and again until Kuroo was a drooling, moaning mess mess, nails forming blood red indents in the skin of Kei's upper shoulders.

  
When Kei paused, it wasn't impatience, but relief that washed through Kuroo, his body still attempting to catch up with what Kei had been inflicting on him.

  
Kei carried him, albeit a bit shakily, to their bedroom where they collapsed on the bed, and Kei leaned forward to kiss Kuroo, making his red lips glisten with his saliva.  
Kuroo frantically pushed his mouth tighter against his, his erection straining horribly in his shorts, matching the predicament Kei was in.

  
Kei sat back, watching Kuroo's chest heave with each breath he took. With strength that surprised Kuroo, Kei rolled him onto his stomach, his hips now pressed into the mattress. Kuroo took the opportunity and grinded on the sheets, letting out a choked moan at the contact.

  
Kei hummed at seeing Kuroo so breathless and falling apart. He crawled forward, pressing both hands onto Kuroo's ass, pushing down, making the other unable to jerk his hips against the bedspread.  
Kei sighed at the whine the other made and slid his hands up to latch onto the waist band of Kuroo's shorts. He pulled them down quickly, making Kuroo yelp as he dragged the rough fabric over and down hos sensitive thighs.

Wasting no time, Kei pushed his own down, feeling the sticky, wetness on the inside of his sleeping pants as they touched his skin. He wrapped a hand around his cock, holding himself tightly as he watched Kuroo's hips move as he ruts and grinds against the sheets, no doubt leaving a spot of evidence of his arousal and lack of self control.

With great strength, he moved away to reach the dresser, grabbing the small bottle of lube that sat idly in one of their drawers. He uncapped it and poured some in his hand, fluidly rubbing it over his cock, a sigh of pleasure escaping him. He swallowed hard, almost annoyed with the build up of spit in his mouth, but not enough to distract him.  
Pouring more in his hand, he moved it between his fingers and both hands before pressing his less soiled hand on the small of Kuroo's back.

  
Kuroo paused, panting hard with a light pink flush on his cheeks and neck. He looked at Kei, then averted his eyes to his lube covered fingers before his face erupted in a full blown blush. He wordlessly propped his hips up and raised to his knees, his chest pressed into the blanket, rubbing lightly on his nipples.

  
"Just one okay?"

He nodded as an answer to Kei's hoarse voice and his breathing quickened when he felt the tip of his finger tracing his entrance. He pushed his hips out, hoping to the gods that Kei wouldn't tease him, because he wouldn't last. The tip of his cock was a blushing red and he was too close. Kei hummed, as if understanding his need and slowly inched the finger in.

  
Kuroo made a keening noise that turned into a heated moan as Kei finished pushing it in. He seemed to wait a split second before pulling it halfway out and then pushing it back in, making Kuroo gasp breathlessly. He experimentally clenched his muscles, jerking sharply as it pulled Kei's crooked finger in farther and he could feel it when he bumped the very tip of his finger against the collection of nerves inside of him.

His mouth couldn't seem to get any sound out and when Kei finally retreated, all that escaped was a desperate gasp.

  
"K-Kei!"

  
"Uh huh, it's okay..."

He pressed again and this time, didn't let up as Kuroo yelped and made the filthiest moans ever heard, ones he didn't realize he could make. He jerked back and it was only a second until he was crying out and coming over the sheets unintelligible noises escaping his mouth along with a string of drool. His hands unclenched from the sheets and his hips dropped back to the sheets, his whole body limp and shocked at the overload of pleasure.

Kei bit his lip and stared at Kuroo, completely entranced with the view of watching him come back down. He can't stop after that, he couldn't bring himself to.

He poured more lube onto his cock, not spending as much time on it as he crawled over Kuroo, settling right against his back. He kissed the back of his neck and nuzzled his hair, listening to his labored breathing.

  
"Kei?"

  
Kei didn't say anything in response, just lifted himself up and used a hand to spread Kuroo's ass cheeks, grunting as he grinded down between them, feeling the slickness of Kuroo's entrance against his arousal.

  
He thrusted up and choked out an 'oh god' before he started pumping his hips, pressing down over and over again, tearing reluctant whimpers of heat from Kuroo's throat.  
Kei whines loudly, leaning over, gnawing on the base of Kuroo's neck.

He pulls back, vaguely registering the large red imprint of his teeth but he can't help but to not care, too busy feeling himself getting closer and closer to relief.

  
Kuroo moans quietly and reaches back, palming the top of Kei's thigh tightly, attempting to assist his movement.

  
"Tetsurou, ah ah, shit."

  
He thrusts against Kuroo's ass one, two, three more times before he pulls away, wrapping his hand around his cock, pumping as he uses the other one to spread Kuroo. A hoarse shout ripping from his throat, a cool feeling running through his body as he comes on the slick, twitching pink of Kuroo's entrance.

  
He collapses over to the side and lets out a shuddering exhale of air, shutting his eyes for a second. He notices the leaking in his mouth has gone down to a minimum and the effects of heat have let him be for right now.

  
Kuroo scoots closer with an exclamation of disgust at feeling his cooling come pressed to his skin. He lies an arm across Kei's chest, straining his neck to kiss his shoulder before flopping back down onto his stomach. Kei rolls over onto his side and bites his lip, already going back and reviewing all the lewd things he heard and did.

  
"Um..sorry if I was too, ah,rough…"

  
Kuroo made a 'pff' sound.

  
"Too rough? You literally wrecked my ass without even-"

  
Kei winced and reached over to gently rub the bitemark in the back of Kuroo's neck.

  
"I'll get the antiseptic..."

  
Kuroo tightened his arm on Kei.

  
"Nah, just lie here a second. I'm sure you'll be making a new mark in just a little while."

  
Kei flushed but couldn't disagree. He could already feel the inklings of arousal creeping into his stomach.

  
He was jolted out of his musings by Kuroo rolling up to straddle his waist, come smeared on his hip and lower stomach.

  
"Now, let's say I take care of you this time hmm?"

**Author's Note:**

> I was conflicted while writing this, but I decided I didn't want Kei's situation to induce the same one in Kuroo...I wanted Kuroo needy all by himself, no extra pushes. (Let's also pretend Kei can hold Kuroo up bc why not)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
